The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe simplicifolia and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘White Sensation’. ‘White Sensation’ represents a new Astilbe, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘White Sensation’, as a chance seedling that arose in a cultivated area in Noorden, The Netherlands in the summer of 1993. Although the parentage is unknown, the characteristics of the new cultivar and the presence of the cultivars Astilbe simplicifolia hybrid ‘Sprite’ (not patented) and Astilbe japonica hybrid ‘Ellie’ (not patented) in the area suggest that they are likely parents.
The new cultivar ‘White Sensation’ was selected as unique for having the plant habit of ‘Sprite’ combined with dark colored foliage and white flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by taking divisions in De Hoef, The Netherlands in 1995. It has been determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.